This project plans to use innovative techniques, designed to reduce stereotypes and misperceptions about peers with disabilities, both to produce and to test video-based educational interventions for adolescents. Research demonstrates a pervasive problem with negative attitudes toward, and false perceptions of, persons with disabilities. In Phase Il, a set of five modules is proposed, focusing on high prevalence disabilities. Phase II research protocol will include a longitudinal component, using a pre-test, post-test, post-test format in order to ascertain the sustainable effects (90 days) of the pro-health changes of the five video-based interventions on attitudes towards peers with disabilities. Innovations include: development of Adolescent Attitudes Toward Peers with Disabilities scales that are normed, age- appropriate, and have appropriate validity arid reliability; the use of the "reality dimension" segment since Phase I research indicates that this version brings about dramatic changes in pro-health scores; the use of Social Action Theory to support and promote attitude change; and the production of an integrated, cross-referenced set of video modules in a crucial mental health area in which few similar products, if any, exist. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Aims Media Inc., Chatsworth, CA, one of the nation's largest marketers and distributors of educational and health videos to schools, religious institutions, health community agencies and libraries, will use their world-wide marketing matrix to ensure a wide distribution of our proposed video-based educational interventions.